Nausea associated symptoms can severely disrupt daily normal activity. In modern societies, a hectic lifestyle is common. Dealing with a disruption in that lifestyle may lower quality of life and may induce many other ailments such as for example, anxiety and stress. In addition, nausea associated symptoms may occur with or without the urge to vomit. In cases where the urge to vomit is induced, patients may not feel hungry and may further suffer from lack of sufficient nutrition. Because nausea can be unpredictable and sudden, carrying appropriate medications may not always be convenient. Furthermore, some medications may adversely affect concentration or impair the ability to operate machinery which may exacerbate the problem. In recent years, conventional medicine has turned to alternative means to accomplish effective treatments. Herbal formulations, acupressure, acupuncture, and chiropractics are a few alternative solutions that conventional medicine has begun, not only to recognize, but advocate as well. As such, therapeutic patches are presented herein.